The objective of this proposed study is to establish norms for the Parental Knowledge Questionnaire: The First Two Years, a standardized data-based test of parents' knowledge of infant development. Based upon a stratified sampling procedure, these norms will establish a needed data base that can be utilized by parents, teachers, and researchers in studying child abuse, parental effectiveness detection of developmentally deviant symptoms, and parents' knowledge as it relates to many aspects of child development.